Resident Guardian Demigod
by blackfireandredroses
Summary: There's a new demigod in camp and Will doesn't like how he keeps looking at Nico and following him around. Nico doesn't like how everyone thinks he can't handle his own. They may know more than he does, though. Will to the rescue! BoO spoilers! Solangelo with background pairings mentioned
1. Chapter 1

**First Solangelo fic and I'm excited XD These two are so cute I can't wait to see everything people come up with. Hope you all enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Babies aren't mind :(**

Nico typically wouldn't admit that he was confused. But he was really confused. He wasn't completely oblivious to things. He thought he wasn't anyway. Most of his friends around him would say otherwise, just not to his face. There were times where he was as oblivious as Percy when it came to crushes and flirting.

That wasn't his problem right now. Not that he knew of. It was the son of Ares. The new kid who had been brought to camp by a young satyr a little over a week ago. He'd been claimed that night and happily welcomed into his cabin with the rest of his siblings. Everything was pretty normal when it came to the new demigod.

Nico had kept his distance, as usual, and had been talking with Jason who was visiting from Camp Jupiter. They had been sitting on Cabin Thirteen's porch when Daxton was getting a tour around camp by Chiron. The new demigod had stopped and stared at the two sitting on the porch, but they didn't think anything of it. Jason smiled and waved a little while Nico gave a very small nod of acknowledgement. He still wasn't a social butterfly with people, but he had gotten better at sort of coming out of his shell. He still preferred his own group, though.

Nico hadn't thought anything of it until they were sitting around the campfire. Nico was sitting next to Jason again with Piper, Leo, Percy and Annabeth around them. Nico was keeping an eye on Leo since the other was tinkering with something that was already sparking and the son of Hades was wary of an actual explosion. Will Solace was sitting nearby with the Apollo cabin, which was a new twist that started soon after the war with Gaea. Usually the Apollo cabin would sit closer to the front since they led the sing a long but since Will let Nico out of the infirmary, the blonde seemed to always be close at hand. Again, not something the dark teen really thought about. Will would do whatever Will wanted. He had learned real fast how stubborn the blonde could be and he chose not to argue with him most of the time. It made everything a lot easier.

Nico was jumped out of his thoughts by a large, burly figure sitting next to him, actually pushing Jason out of the way since the Ghost King was sitting on the edge. Pushing Jason meant that Piper and Leo got pushed as well, and the mechanic ended up on his face on the floor since he wasn't paying attention enough to catch himself. The blonde of the group protested loudly but was greatly ignored.

Daxton was tall and large. He was built like a quarter back with broad shoulders and legs with butcher hands. His dark brown hair was shaved on the sides and longer on top and his eyes were a dark, dark brown that look black in the shadows. His face was pointed and almost harsh in the lack of light. He was a lot like his father, definitely. Nico wasn't a fan of Ares or most of his kids.

"Hey," the other greeted. His voice was deep and gruff and the smirk he had almost looked like a sneer. Not very attractive in Nico's opinion.

Nico raised a brow at him. "What?"

"Just wanted to come over and say hi," he shrugged. "I'm Daxton Hunter. Son of Ares." He offered his hand that Nico didn't take.

"I know," the other replied simply. He didn't appreciate being pushed away from his friend like that or being interrupted from their comfortable silence as everyone else chattered for a bit before the songs started. Jason definitely wasn't happy either, as shown by the glares he was shooting the larger male. Percy and Annabeth were sitting in front of them and had turned back to see what was going on and what the war child wanted with Nico. This wasn't usual and it didn't seem innocent to the rest of them.

"What's your name?" the other pressed.

"Why don't you go back to your cabin?" Jason asked, still glaring.

Daxton glared right back, looking like he would like nothing more than to push the other down the stairs of the amphitheater.

"Alright, ladies! Break it up!" They all jumped as Coach Hedge suddenly appeared behind Leo. It got everyone's attention up on their group.

"Hey, Dax! Whatcha doin' with those losers?" another son of Ares called from where Cabin Five were clustered together close to the rest of the Aphrodite kids.

Daxton shot another dark look at Jason before he got up and went back to his cabin mates, grumbling to himself. Nico noticed Will Solace shooting a glare towards Daxton as well, but he couldn't understand why. Though, he and his siblings didn't entirely get along with the Ares cabin, so it was probably just usual rivalry.

"What is his problem?" Jason muttered as he scooted back over next to his friend. Leo righted himself and muttered to himself as he checked that his newest toy wasn't damaged from his fall. Hedge had wandered off again to check that the Hermes cabin didn't have any fireworks or noise makers on them tonight.

Nico shrugged. "I have no idea, but that was weird."

"I don't trust him," Piper stated simply, staring at the Ares cabin from her spot. They almost always sat as a group so no one questioned them if they weren't always with their cabins. Nico, Jason and Percy were only kids, so they hung out the most. It wasn't fun to sit alone, and they made sure Nico didn't go back to his loner self.

"He'll get over whatever it is once he finds someone to pick on," Nico sighed.

"Dude, you sure that won't be you?" Leo asked, looking up from his invention.

"I don't think he was looking to torment him," Annabeth stated. "More like he was…trying to get to know him?"

"I think we have enough friends from the war god," Percy inputted. He and Clarisse had a flimsy truce. They were sometimes friends and sometimes they hated each other. Their other friend of war, Frank, didn't act much like his father or siblings. He was a big teddy bear so everyone loved him. Daxton was no teddy bear. He was a rabid dog waiting to bite. That's what most of the group saw. Nico saw him as another annoyance that he would have to put up with.

He loved Camp Half-Blood, but there were times he wished he could travel away for a while. He still wasn't allowed to shadow travel, though. Will had promised to hunt him down and disintegrate him himself if Nico tried to. He wasn't quite ready to try it again, yet anyway. He would just deal with it.

"I'll talk to Chris to talk to Clarisse." Speak of the devil, and he will make himself known. The group turned to look at Will who had moved a little closer to them. "I'm with Piper."

"It's not a big deal, I can handle myself," Nico stated simply.

Will gave him a look. "It would give your friends some peace of mind, so shush."

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed. The others agreed that it was a good idea to learn more about the newcomer and keep an eye on him for now. Nico tuned them out, leaning his head on his hand with his elbow on his knee. He stared off to the side, missing both looks thrown at him. One coming from across the way that was dark and calculating, and the one from only a few feet away that was concerned and a little defensive. Will was going to be keeping an eye on the Ghost King for a while. Just to be sure he was going to be alright.

**This will be a multi-chapter. Don't know how many exactly yet. Hope people would like to see more 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This quickly turned into my most popular story XD I am surprised but I guess that says a lot about a fandom. I'm glad people seem to like it so much!**

**Random note: Someone had commented that I wasn't really writing the pair canonically since I have it that Nico doesn't quite have a crush on Will yet. Canonically, in my opinion, Nico is interested in Will at the end of BoO. The way I see it, he is just realizing that he's completely over Percy and is ready to try and move on, however, Nico being Nico, he's afraid of getting that close to people so he tries to block out his growing feelings for Will. This is my interpretation, and that's why I don't have Nico with an automatic crush on Will right off the bat. He just hasn't acknowledged his feelings yet.**

**On another note, I think this will be about four chapters. If I can get the fourth done today then I'll post the third today and the fourth probably tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy~**

Nico had thought he was in the clear when he didn't see hide or hair of the newest addition to the Ares cabin for about a week. Well, he had seen him around camp, but the other hadn't approached him again. Will, however, was another story. It seemed like him and Jason with the occasional Percy and Annabeth so as not to seem so suspicions (which was very obvious), were taking turns to hang out with him. The only time he really had to himself was at night when he was alone in his cabin.

It was starting to get really annoying.

After about a week humoring the group, he started avoiding most of them. He'd eat with Percy and Jason and then say he was meeting up with Will and go wander the forest on his own for a while. Vice versa if Will asked him to do something, he'd use Jason or Percy as a cover and go do something else. He enjoyed the quiet and sometimes would run into a low ranked monster to fight with to work off some steam. He had been sword training with Percy a few times the last week, but it was nice to just stab and kill something once in a while. He was a child of death. He couldn't help it.

Apparently, the three boys didn't communicate as much as he thought they did, since none of them figured it out for a while. They didn't even find it out on their own. They only found out when something else apparently went 'wrong,' whatever that even meant.

He had been walking along the beach, looking out over the water and just thinking to himself. Everyone else was out in the woods or in the training arena, or at the archery range for classes and lessons and training. He had gotten out of it by sneaking off before he could get hooked into a sword training class with Jason and Percy. They thought he was at the archery range with Will.

He had been lost in thought a lot more lately as he tried to sort through his thoughts. He thought of Bianca often, wishing she was still around but trying to reassure himself that she was happy in her reincarnated life. He didn't worry too much about Hazel, since they kept in constant touch and they saw each other often when one or the other visited. He trusted Frank to look after her, too. She was happy and that made her brother happy.

Another plague on his mind was Will Solace. Since the blonde had made himself a constant presence this last week, it had made Nico realize things more and more. Yes, they had an odd restart to friendship at the end of the last war, and Will had taken the time to knock it into Nico's head that he was his friend. The blonde was uncomfortable with Nico's abilities, he was honest about that, but that didn't make him like that darker teen any less.

Sometimes Nico wished it was a little more. He had gotten over his crush on Percy and was slowly coming to realize that his affections had turned to tall, tanned and blonde. He sighed. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

He had been so lost in thought that he didn't hear Daxton come up to him. The larger male slung an arm around Nico's shoulders and was quickly met with a black blade pressed to his nose and a very pissed of son of Hades.

"For the love of Hades, don't do that!" he snapped up at Daxton. "You don't sneak up on someone like that!"

Daxton frowned at him. Nico had pulled out of his hold when he pulled his blade out, so he was now in front of him. "What are you doing out here?" Daxton asked.

"None of your business," Nico snapped back, sheathing his sword again. He turned away from Daxton to walk away. "You're supposed to be learning to defend yourself. You should get back to your cabin."

"Hey!" Daxton reached out and grabbed his arm. Nico actually flinched at how hard the other's grip was. It was definitely harder than it needed to be to grab someone. "Don't walk away from me!"

Nico looked up at him. "Let go! I can do as I please!"

Daxton glared down at him. "This is the one time you're alone and I'm not letting that slip!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you…"

"Let him go, Hunter!" The two looked up the slight dune of sand and saw Will standing with his bow drawn and arrow pointed at the son of Ares.

Daxton was obviously not happy to see the archer either. His grip tightened on Nico's arm hard enough that it felt to the smaller that his bone was actually going to break in his hold. Will saw the pained look on the Italian's face and let his arrow lose. It grazed over the larger male's arm, high enough for no serious damage, but low enough to cut him and shock him enough to let Nico go, who quickly moved back out of arm's reach.

The son of Ares actually growled up at the sun child and reached for his sword. Will knocked another arrow before he could even have the blade out of his sheathe and aimed it at his head next.

"What in the name of Zeus are you two doing?" Clarisse stomped up next to Will, completely decked out in armor for his training. "Hunter! You're supposed to be climbing that rock wall until you get to the top without collapsing. Get moving!" She glared back at her brother until he reluctantly moved. "And Solace! Put that arrow down before you get pounded!" She wasn't as sharp with him, but she couldn't have these two starting a war between the cabins.

Will lowered his bow once Daxton had moved away from Nico. The two glared at each other until Clarisse yelled at Daxton again and he left. Clarisse looked between Will and Nico for a second and addressed the son of Hades. "He do anything?"

"Besides being crazy and grabby? No," was her sarcastic answer. Nico was done with people for the day.

Clarisse almost looked like she wanted to hit him for the sass but she didn't. She nodded to Will as she walked back after her brother.

"You didn't have to get involved, I was fine," Nico said as he walked through the sand and passed the archer.

"Oh, sure," Will snapped sarcastically. "That looked like it was completely under control. Let me see your arm."

"I'm f…"

"Let. Me. See. Your. Arm." Will gave him a pointed look that made Nico stop in his tracks. Will was actually mad. He hadn't seen that just yet. He had been annoyed with Nico before when the other was stubborn and ignored him, but the other hadn't actually been mad around him before.

Nico moved back over to him without a word and lifted the sleeve of his shirt. Will's touch was still as soft as ever, but his expression was the darkest he had ever seen on the son of the sun god. "Looks like he strained the deltoid a bit," he muttered. "You should take it easy and go back to your cabin. I'll bring an ice pack over. Should be careful of anything strenuous until the bruise fades, just to be sure the strain is minor." He let go of his arm. "Now, cabin, go."

"Will…"

"Would you rather I drag you to the infirmary?"

He sighed. "No."

"Then, cabin. And you'll be hearing about lying to us." He frowned at him, actually looking slightly disappointed in Nico.

"If you guys weren't so clingy and protective, I wouldn't sneak off," he pointed out.

"We're worried about you! Is that such a bad thing? No, nevermind. I don't want to hear it." He ran his hand through his golden hair. "Go back to your cabin. I'll get the ice." He walked off towards the Big House to get an ice pack.

Nico stood still for a minute or two to watch him walk off. He actually felt a little bad. Will seemed mad at Daxton but also at him. He was mad and disappointed and that kind of….hurt.

He was in worse than he had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm not quite done with chapter four, but it's getting there so I thought I'd post this one anyway since this and ch 2 were a little shorter ^ ^ I'm just a little distracted a little today, apparently. Thanks for all the good reviews! It makes me happy that people like my stories 3**

Nico di Angelo was NOT sulking. It had been two days since the issue on the beach, and it now found Nico sitting on his porch in front of his cabin. He had managed to get just about everyone mad at something or other. Jason and Percy were annoyed with him for lying and avoiding them, and they were pissed at Daxton for hurting him. They had heard that part from Will. It seemed that everyone had heard it by this point. Most of the smaller campers were now avoiding the newest camper out of fear now. The Ares cabin seemed more on alert to be sure there were no other issues involving their sibling. They didn't want any bad publicity.

Percy had gotten over it after yelling at him. Jason had managed to stay mad and not talk to him up through to dinner that night. Will was still mad. Nico hadn't talked to the archer since he had yelled at him on the beach. Jason had shown up at his cabin with the ice pack and being told what had happened. Will seemed to be….avoiding him.

He tried to tell himself that it wasn't a big deal. Will would get over it and they would go back to normal. Nico hadn't even done anything wrong. He hung out with his friends when he could. They were especially being careful now that Daxton had shown he was capable of hunting down and hurting the Ghost King. No one knew why, yet, but they knew he was dangerous.

At the moment, he was watching the porch of the Apollo cabin. Will was leaning against the railing, talking and laughing with some of his siblings. The blonde's back was to him and that kind of annoyed him. They hadn't spoken and Will hadn't even acknowledged him in the last few days. This shouldn't be bothering him so much.

"You know, instead of glowering at his back, you could go over and talk to him." He looked up to meet the blue eyes of the other blonde he was close with.

"I'm not glowering. And I don't care," he said. His eyes looked back at the Apollo cabin, betraying his words.

"Uh huh…" Jason sat next to him. "I don't think he's mad at you, you know. Or, Piper doesn't think so. I think she can read people better than me."

Nico huffed. "He hasn't even looked at me. He's mad."

Jason looked at him. "You should talk to him," he repeated. "I think he's just a little worried."

"I can take care of myself," he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know you can. Will knows you can. But you're our friend so we're going to worry when someone seems to want to hurt you."

Nico sighed again. "What's with him anyway?" He had been trying to figure out Daxton but had been drawing blanks.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know. The girls think he likes you."

He turned to stare at the other. "He almost pulled my arm out of its socket. How is that liking me?"

"Drama queen," Jason muttered good naturedly. "If he had done that than I think Will would have put an arrow through him instead of grazing him. Anyway, I don't know. I'd say it's a war thing, but Clarisse and Frank and the others aren't like that. I really don't know." He shrugged. "Just, be careful? We're trying not to be too overbearing, but we worry about you. You'd do the same with us."

It was Nico's turn to sigh. He probably would be the same way, but he was better at making himself seem inconspicuous. He just blends into the shadows even when he isn't controlling them. He hadn't been on Will's orders. He still believed the other would come after him if he did anything he wasn't supposed to.

Jason smiled and bumped Nico's shoulder. "For once in your life, Nico, go try for something. You might find that you like it." He ruffled his younger friend's hair before pushing up. "I gotta go meet up with Pipes. See you at dinner." He waved as he walked off.

Nico watched him for a minute before he turned to look back at the Apollo cabin. Will was still standing on the porch, but he had turned so his side was facing Nico instead of his back. His siblings had all gone off, so it was just Will now. It looked like he was watching Nico from the corner of his eye, but it was hard to tell from this far away. Nico could tell that Will had tensed, though.

The reason plopped himself next to Nico a few seconds later. He took one look at Daxton and got up to walk away.

"Hey!" The larger male got up to run after him. "Don't walk away from me!"

"Go away."

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to show me some sword tips." He was way too close. Nico picked up his pace.

"Have plans. Go away."

Daxton scoffed. "What could be so important?"

Will had stepped off his porch and looked like he wanted to march over and shove the son of Ares away, but it seemed like he was trying to restrain himself. Nico be-lined it right for the archer. "Will's showing me archery. Go. Away."

That got Daxton to stop in his tracks. Nico didn't have to look back at him to know that he was glaring over his head at Will, and Will was glaring right back. He could feel the electricity crackling over his head.

Will hooked his arm around Nico's shoulders when he was close enough. That confused the darker teen but he didn't get a chance to ask before Will had turned them away and walked off towards the archery range.

They were quiet as they walked for the first few minutes. Nico glanced at Will. "Are you still mad at me?"

Will blinked and looked at him. "What? No. I'm still a little annoyed but why would you think I was still mad?"

Nico frowned at him. "You haven't talked to me in two days!"

Will stared and then had the decency to look embarrassed. "Oh….sorry. I was just…um…"

Nico raised a brow as he waited for an answer.

Will smiled a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was watching Hunter. To be sure he wasn't planning anything," he admitted. He looked back at Nico, stopping them. Nico noticed that he still had his arm around him. "I don't trust him. And I don't like how he looks at you."

Nico's brow raised again as he looked up at him. He noticed, a bit late, how close they actually were. He was almost leaning into Will's side and Will could lean down to touch their foreheads together. He felt his cheeks heat up and he pulled away a little.

"There's no reason to be jealous," he muttered, looking off to the side.

Will stared at him and then smiled fondly. He hugged Nico a little more, getting what he could out of the close contact. "So, about that archery." He smirked.

"Shoot…."

**Some cute interactions with Will and Nico x3 One more to go and that should be up tomorrow~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! The last chapter X) Quick warning, there is mention of beating and attempted rape, nothing major, but I'm putting the warning in just in case someone has an issue with it. Other than that, please enjoy~**

Nico should really remember that, as a child of Hades, things didn't stay good and happy for long. Things always seemed to go wrong after a while any time he let his guard down. And his guard was down.

Will had been talking to him again, and hanging out with him whenever the chance came up. He had taken the archery lessons seriously, so once a day he would take Nico out to the range and tries to teach him how to shoot a bow and arrow and actually hit the target. It was going….okay. Nico hadn't hit anything he shouldn't have, but he hadn't hit the target yet either.

Will had given Nico a hand and finger guard so the string wouldn't cut into his skin. He said that he didn't want the other to get hurt on something that was technically his idea. He didn't want Nico hurt in anything but he was picking and choosing his battles so as not to scare that Italian off by being too much too fast.

Nico enjoyed their afternoons together. Will was funny and patient in teaching him, and he had a way to make him smile. Nico had opened up more and more over the past few weeks, but Will had a way to make him happy and smile more often in a day. He didn't press for anything. If Nico didn't want to talk about it, he changed the subject. He knew that Will was curious and wanted to know everything he could about Nico, but he was glad that the other wouldn't push him. Nico would talk when he felt like it. Will's patience made it easier to spend a lot of time with him. Yes, he got annoyed with him every so often, but they didn't let it ruin their blooming friendship.

The more time they spent together, the more Nico stayed up at night thinking. Will was different. He was caring, and funny, and stubborn. He was also handsome and strong in his own way. Nico's interest was steadily growing more and more until he was sure that he actually like liked Will Solace. He didn't know what exactly to do at this point. He never told Percy until he had gotten over him. He didn't think he'd be able to tell Will anything.

He wasn't oblivious enough to realize that Daxton was always around when he was with Will, watching and glaring. Will would glare back if he saw him, but he ignored him most of the time. It seemed like, day by day, Daxton would get more daring. He'd get as close to Nico as he could whenever he was walking alone, and he would stalk the Ghost King around camp whether he was alone or not. Nico was actually becoming concerned now. He would search for his friends to stay close to them so as not to get caught alone.

It was Friday night of that week, and everyone was setting up for capture the flag. Nico joined Percy and Jason with the Athena, Apollo and Hermes cabin. Will had pleaded for him to play this week. Nico hadn't realized Will had a puppy dog look until he did that the other day. He was still embarrassed that he had given in. It was kind of worth it, he thought, after seeing how bright the son of Apollo's smile was as they headed into the forest to get set up.

Will, with a few of his siblings and some of the Hermes kids, were going to split into small groups to go after the flag. Nico, Percy and Jason split up with the rest of the kids to guard their borders and Annabeth and some other Apollo kids guarded their own flag. Nico stationed his team a little ways apart from each other to guard a wider area. He held his sword and looked around the dark forest, on alert and listening to what was happening. He could already hear other's fighting and defending their territories.

A twig snapped behind him and he spun with his sword drawn. The Stygian iron clashed with Celestial bronze. Nico's dark eyes narrowed as he looked up at the towering form of Daxton Hunter. The war child looked much more intimidating when decked out in armor complete with helmet and plume. The way the helmet fell over his face made his smirk look like a sneer. It made the sharper angles of his face worse to make him look almost as evil as his actions.

"I had figured they'd make you a guard, what with everyone saying of your skills," he smirked at him. He stepped forward to try and throw Nico back, but Nico braced himself and his sword to keep his balance and keep their swords locked together. He wasn't going to give him an opening. He didn't even give him a response.

That seemed to make the other mad and he shoved harder, making the smaller male have to take a few steps back or risk falling on his butt. Nico had to keep his guard up since the other seemed very keen on beating him down.

"What do you want?" Nico frowned at Daxton.

"What do you think?" he snapped. "I've been following you since I got here. One of the strongest demigods. Who better than to pair with the next hero?"

That stopped Nico's line of thought. "Wait, what?!"

Daxton took the moment of confusion to push back again and push Nico off balance. He slashed at him with his sword and managed to cut into his arm before Nico regained his balance and backed up out of reach.

"Hey!" Nico snapped at him. "Watch it!" He had a feeling that Daxton wasn't playing Capture the Flag at this point.

"The powerful ones should always get together," Daxton continued. "And what better way to get people's attention then by dominating the son of Hades!"

"Okay, ew," Nico scrunched his nose. Really? That was his game. No.

Daxton charged him again. Nico blocked him in time but wasn't expecting the punch to his side, right where the armor didn't cover. The breath was knocked out of him and that was enough of an opportunity for his sword to get knocked out of his hand and tossed into some bushes.

"What…. Are you…" he panted, a little winded from the hit. He jumped back from another swipe from the sword. Daxton kept charging and pushing him back further away from his sword. Daxton wasn't giving Nico any chance to get around him and grab his sword again.

Nico was watching the swinging sword, but he was always watching the other's face. His eyes were bright and had a crazed glint to it. Nico had seen that look before in other demigods. They were crazed on the thought of power. He didn't know what had set it off in Daxton, but it could have been anything, even something small.

Nico jumped back of another attack and tripped over a raised root. The sword cut into his side, cutting into his skin and also cutting one of the straps of his armor off. The son of Hades fell back onto the ground and Daxton followed him down. He grabbed his breastplate and yanked it off, snapping the other strap that had managed to survive the sword.

"What are you doing?" Nico shouted at him. He twisted under the other to try and push him off but Daxton had settled onto his hips and grabbed his wrists roughly. Nothing he did was done nicely, so there were going to be several bruises on top of the cuts given by the war child.

Nico was actually getting a little scared at this point. He was feeling quite helpless under the larger male and he didn't like that feeling at all. He was a child of the Big Three; he wasn't supposed to be this helpless when alone. He was a fighter. He was…alone.

He started struggling harder under him, straining his arms to get out of his grip, and kicking his legs and twisting his hips to try and shove him off.

Daxton growled. "Stay still!" He hit Nico over the head, dazing him and making his struggles cease for a moment. It was enough for Daxton to grab a fist full of shirt, scratching Nico in the process, and attempt to rip it off from the tear in the side from his sword. Nico jumped and slammed his head up without really thinking. There was an odd sounding thunk of Nico's nose hitting Daxton's head. It hurt a lot, but it seemed to only make Daxton madder.

He growled and a hand closed around Nico's neck. The hit must have broken his nose or something because blood was pooling down his face and with the restriction to his neck, it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Get off of him!" The weight was suddenly gone from above him, making Nico cough hard. Hands helped to pull him into a better position to breathe.

"Nico? Nico are you okay?" It was Jason. But that first voice was….

Nico looked over at the sound of a struggle. Will Solace, one of Apollo cabin's best archers, was without his bow and was straddling Daxton Hunter's chest _punching_ him. He had dropped his bow a few feet away when he first charged him to get him off of Nico, and his anger just carried over. His knuckles were already red and bruised and Daxton's face didn't look much better.

"That's enough!" Looking around, Nico realized that they had gotten the attention of the entire camp by now. Chiron tried to move through the crowd to break up the seemingly one sided fight. Will must have gotten a good hit to the head since Daxton seemed really dazed and unable to throw the smaller demigod off of him. Some of Will's siblings grabbed the archer's arms and pulled him off of the other. Will got the last hit in with a kick to Daxton's gut.

"Will! Get over here!" Jason called over to him, still helping Nico stay sitting up. Nico hadn't even realized that he was swaying and his vision wasn't entirely focused.

Will glared over at him like he was going to snap something out of anger but his eyes caught sight of Nico. He pulled away from his siblings and rushed over. "Nico!" He slid to his knees next to Nico and started quickly looking over and analyzing his wounds. He cursed Daxton multiple times in Greek as he checked him over. "We should get him to the infirmary."

He moved to pull away to stand, thinking that Nico might feel better with Jason and Percy helping him up. Nico didn't even think when he reached out to grab ahold of Will's arm.

Will looked down at him, staying knelt down on a knee. "Nico?" Nico didn't answer as he leaned his head on Will's chest. His head hurt, as well as his nose and his side and it seemed like his entire back. "Hey, Nico!"

Will was warm, and soft, and safe, and that was the last thought Nico had before it went dark.

-;-;-

Nico woke up to someone humming close by. His head and nose still throbbed but it wasn't as bad as it had been. He was glad for that since he could actually somewhat think straight. He was propped up on a few pillows so he could breathe easier through the bandaged nose and he was tucked in under some warm blankets. It was quite cozy.

He slowly blinked his eyes open to stare at the darkened ceiling. The lights were dimmed so it didn't hurt his eyes. It was still dark outside, but it was completely quiet. How late was it?

"Nico?" He turned to look at who was sitting next to him. Will was in a chair next to the bed, his hand lightly on Nico's wrist and absently rubbing over the faded bruise with his thumb. He had a look of mixed relief and remaining concern. He must have been the one humming because there was no one else but them in the room. Nico was familiar with this spot in the infirmary.

"What…?" His throat hurt to talk.

Will helped him sit up a little more to drink some nectar. "You've been unconscious for a few hours," he told him softly. "We managed to get some nectar in you, but with your nose and airways constricted we couldn't get much. That's why not a lot has really healed."

Nico made a humming noise as he settled back against his pillows. "Daxton?" His throat and head felt a lot better with the nectar, but he still didn't feel he could relax if the son of Ares is around.

Will frowned. It was easy to tell he was still mad. His knuckles had been bandaged up by someone. "Chiron sent him with Jason and Clarisse to Camp Jupiter," he told him, going back to rubbing his wrist lightly. "He thought that their discipline might be a better fit than our laid back style. Are you alright?"

Nico sighed. He did feel a lot better to know that Daxton was nowhere near them. He wouldn't have to worry about anything when he visited his sister because he knew that Reyna and Frank would not go easy on the newbie probatio once they heard why he had been sent to them and kicked out of Camp Half Blood.

"Nico?" He looked over. Will was looking worried and he realized that he hadn't said anything yet.

"'m….." he muttered and then sighed.

Will's hand moved to hold onto Nico's. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I knew he was bad news but I never thought he'd…."

Nico squeezed his hand ever so slightly but it was enough to get Will to stop. "It's fine," he said quietly. "You took care of him." He smirked a little.

Will laughed a little, looking at his bandaged hands. "I ran into your sword coming back from running a distraction. Jason was nearby and saw me take off so he followed….When I saw him….I saw red. I was so mad." His jaw clenched.

Nico blinked at him. He blushed as he thought about the entire situation. Will had been jealous, and protective. He knew that Will had taken a kind of liking to him, but he hadn't realized how deep it went. He kind of like that idea of that, though. He liked the son of Apollo too.

Will sighed again. "I…should let you get some more rest," he said as he stood.

Nico tightened his hold on Will's hand. "You can stay," he muttered, looking away. He didn't want Will to see the red on his cheeks. He didn't know how good the other's night vision was but he wasn't giving it a chance. "I….want you to stay," he added a lot quieter.

Will looked at him. He smiled fondly and nodded. "Sure. Scoot over."

"Huh?" Nico blushed darker.

"Come on, you expect me to sleep in a chair all night. Uh uh," he smiled at him. "Do you mind?"

"Well…" Nico thought about it. If he was honest with himself, no, it didn't really bother him. He shook his head and moved over a little so Will could lie on his side next to him.

Will smiled and got comfortable next to him with an arm around Nico's stomach. He kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he hummed softly.

Nico blushed and look over at him. He smiled a little. "I know you're there to look after me." Will looked up and smiled happily. He leaned his head on Nico's shoulder as Nico leaned his cheek on his sun kissed hair.

Nico fell asleep again easily, feeling warm, comfortable and safe in the other's arms.

**I had a lot of fun writing these two 3 I do have a few other Solangelo fics planned, so keep an eye out for those ;) Thanks everyone for reading!**


End file.
